Fly
by Ugly Kitty
Summary: Las guerras dejan a su paso heridas que están más allá de lo visible, en lo más profundo de cada quien, que parecen casi incurables, que nunca dejan de doler, hasta que alguien más llega y aplica el bálsamo necesario para curar esas heridas, alguien con el mismo dolor que uno, con la misma soledad. Hermione, al borde del abismo, descubrirá eso de la mano de quien menos se lo espera


**Advertencias: OoC, angst, adolescencia.**

**El nombre es, únicamente, porque estaba escuchando una canción con ese nombre cuando se me ocurrió esta historia. **

**Fly**

* * *

Que él la encontrara llorando escondida tras un árbol, llegando al bosque prohibido, en uno de los sectores menos transitados del colegio, nunca fue parte de su plan. Ella solo quería aislarse, que nadie la viera, que nadie supiera que ya no podía más, tener unos momentos solo para pensar, para dejarse llevar por lo que sentía y poder sacarse la mierda de adentro.

Su "octavo" año en el colegio había comenzado un par de meses atrás. Luego de un verano por Australia, intentando invertir la fórmula que había usado para quitarle la memoria a sus padres y que ellos la volvieran a recordar, había vuelto al colegio sin que ninguno de sus intentos diera resultado. Ellos no sabían quién era Hermione Granger y nunca lo volverían a saber.

Así que, sin darse ni cuenta, se había transformado en huérfana. Se enfrentó a una casa vacía y llena de recuerdos, viviendo el luto en vida de sus padres, dándose cuenta que lo que más le dolía era saber que, si hubieran muerto, lo hubieran hecho amándola. En cambio ahora se sentía como una niña abandonada, completamente sola, sin el consuelo de que quizás ellos la estarían cuidando desde alguna parte, como Lily y James lo hacían con Harry.

Ella no tenía a nadie velando por su suerte.

Tenía a los Weasley y a sus amigos, lo sabía. Pero eso no era suficiente. La enorme familia de pelirrojos la acogían sin reparos y le habrían un lugar en su hogar como si fuera una más. Pero el bullicio, la gente, los excesos de ruidos, sonidos, estímulos, que habían en la Madriguera chocaban con sus tardes tranquilas de lectura en casa o las salidas de cine con Jane y Adam Granger, esos momentos que eran sus instancias favoritas en toda la vida y ya no volverían a ocurrir.

Ron por su parte vivía su duelo personal por la muerte de su hermano y no había venido al colegio con ella. Ambos se necesitaban pero ninguno estaba ahí para el otro. La distancia física, él trabajando con su hermano y ella en Hogwarts, provocaba que la distancia emocional fuera creciendo exponencialmente hasta que, de forma natural, decidieran dejarlo. Por lo menos hasta finalizar ese año. Ya era demasiado, para cada uno por su lado, lidiar con la nueva realidad a la cual se estaban enfrentando -este extraño mundo post-guerra- como para agregarle, además, tener que soportar una carga emocional ajena. Era, simplemente demasiado y Hermione se sentía incapaz de empatizar con otro dolor que no fuera el suyo propio.

Es por esto, a su vez, que había decidido no hacer partícipe a Harry de sus cavilaciones. Él era quien más tenía razones para encontrarse triste y perdido y quien más necesitaba descansar y vivir, por primera vez, en paz. Así que frente a él, y ante todos los demás, se mostraba fuerte, segura y preocupada de sus estudios, como siempre lo había sido.

Sonreía cada vez que se le hacía algún comentario agradeciéndole o elogiando su participación en la guerra, sin que necesariamente dicha sonrisa fuera más que un movimiento muscular de su boca. Respondía todas las preguntas en clase, nunca de forma equivocada. Cumplía con sus funciones de premio anual. Comía a las horas adecuadas -desayuno, almuerzo y cena-. Se iba a la cama cuando le correspondía, sin que necesariamente pudiera dormir. Hacia sus deberes. Charlaba con sus compañeros. A veces, incluso, era feliz.

Pero solo a veces.

Ese lugar no era su lugar habitual para llorar. En lo absoluto. Usualmente se escondía en su habitación, con los doseles de la cama cerrados y a medianoche para darle rienda suelta a su angustia. Pero hoy... Hoy era diferente. Hoy era el cumpleaños de su madre.

Hasta sus once años este día lo pasaban juntas. Ella la iba a buscar a la escuela y luego tomaban té con pastel en una pequeña cafetería cerca de la oficina de su padre, esperando a que saliera de su trabajo y las llevara al teatro, o al cine, o a alguna celebración sorpresa que le tuviera preparada a su madre. Ahí, Hermione le entregaría su regalo. Pese a saber que los dibujos no eran su fuerte le hacía una tarjeta, llena de borrones de pintura representando corazones, flores, árboles y a ellos tres.

Ya al crecer, y la menor de los Granger entrar a Hogwarts, se tenía que conformar con escribirle una carta kilométrica y mandarle alguna chuchería mágica que pudiera gustarle. El ajetreo escolar le había quitado importancia al natalicio de su progenitora y, un par de años, se había visto escribiéndole a última hora y enviando cualquier tontería como regalo.

Ahora no podía estar más arrepentida.

Si hubiera sabido cómo iban a resultar las cosas, le hubiera dicho cuanto la amaba tantas veces, le habría entregado tantos regalos, tantas cartas, tantos recuerdos, que borrarla de su memoria le habría resultado imposible. La habría abrazado hasta impregnarse en su piel.

Pero las cosas ya pasaron. Y hoy... Nada. Se despertó sabiendo que era una bomba de tiempo al borde de estallar. Se saltó el desayuno, incapaz de comer sin recordar la torta de chocolate con mazapán y mermelada de damasco ante la cual Jane soplaba las velas y se fue directo a clases. Soportó sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, más de lo estrictamente necesario, toda la clase de Pociones. Para su suerte, debían hacer una poción lo suficientemente compleja como para que ella no tuviera el tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que cortar, mezclar y diluir.

No tuvo tanta suerte en su clase siguiente. Historia de la magia seguía siendo tan monótona como siempre. La voz soporífera del profesor Binns aun lograba que sus alumnos comenzaran a cabecear o a dedicarse a actividades que no se relacionaran con la materia apenas este comenzaba a hablar. Eso conllevó a que ella, por ser el día que era, hiciera lo mismo. Las memorias se deslizaron sigilosas en su mente. Hoy, todo le recordaba a ellos y a lo sola que estaba. Harry y Ginny junto a ella, él adormilándose mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura, apoyándose, acompañándose, queriéndose. Dean, Seamus y Neville al frente, riendo por lo bajo, susurrándose quien sabe que, al borde de explotar de risa. Tan merecidamente felices. Tras ella, las muchachas de su curso dormían o dibujaban con relajo. Hasta los chicos de Slytherin parecían tranquilos, más tensos que los Gryffindor -este año siempre estaban alerta y preparados para cualquier ataque- pero en actividades similares que sus compañeros de casa.

No los conocía a todos, aquellos que eran un año más pequeña que ella no le sonaban en lo absoluto. Pero Parkinson y Nott se pasaban papelitos de papel por debajo de la mesa y la chica Greengrass dibujaba sobre la mano de un dormido Zabinni. El único que parecía poner atención era Malfoy. Pálido como un fantasma y delgado como un junco, escribía absolutamente todo lo que decía el profesor con una expresión ausente. No parecía estar poniendo real atención pero su mano no dejaba de moverse sobre el pergamino de forma frenética a medida que Binns hablaba. Hermione estudió su rostro. Ausente pero tenso. Tenía dos pequeñas arrugas en la comisura de los labios, como quien los ha tenido que tensar muchísimas veces para no hablar, para no gritar. Esas ojeras eternas bajo sus ojos que le daban un _look_ enfermizo y desgastado. Podría haber sido guapo si no hubiera estado tan roto, pensó la chica, para darse cuenta que esa era una descripción que también se le podía adjudicar a ella.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que él también estaba huérfano. Malfoy _senior_ había sido asesinado en un extraño motín en Azkaban, solo un mes después de haber sido encarcelado. Pese a aún tener a su madre, Hermione pensó que debía sentirse horrible el haber arriesgado tantas veces su vida y el haber perdido su dignidad por la vida de sus padres para que, al final, igual él terminara muerto.

Suspiró. Por lo menos Lucius Malfoy había muerto con el nombre de su mujer y su hijo en sus labios. Todos tenían eso, alguien que pensara en ellos, solo en ellos, al momento de morir. ¿Qué tenía ella? Todos la adoraban, todos le dedicaban, al menos una vez al día, un pensamiento positivo a la salvadora del mundo mágico. Pero ella era solo eso, una ídola, una imagen, una amiga entre muchos amigos que puede llegar a tener una persona, una buena alumna entre muchos alumnos, una chica, especial quizás, pero una más entre muchas chicas.

Nadie le daría su pensamiento final a Hermione Granger.

- Señorita Granger.-La voz del profesor Binns interrumpió sus pensamientos como un mazo.- Podría ilustrarnos con el nombre del líder de la revolución de los Goblins en el año 1637.

Ella lo miró parpadeando, sin entender. Por supuesto que, ahora, todos los ojos de sus compañeros estaban sobre su figura, esperando. Todos esperaban que ella supiera la respuesta. Todos asumían que diría Gorrek el Asqueroso y luego sonreiría con autosuficiencia y recibiría, feliz, los cinco puntos para Gryffindor que el profesor le dará. Ella también esperaba eso de sí misma. Por lo mismo abrió la boca para responder, pero nada salió. Ningún sonido. Lo intentó de nuevo, de pronunciar Gorrek el Asqueroso sin que se le quebrara la voz pero no pudo sacar de su boca más que un quedo "Gorr...".

- ¿Señorita Granger?- El tono de voz preocupado del profesor le provocaron intensas nauseas.- ¿Está bien?

- Yo...- Tragó con fuerza y cerró los ojos, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, cada vez más deprisa. Se obligó a exhalar e hilar una frase coherente- Necesito ir al baño.

Y sin esperar su respuesta, tomó su mochila y salió con rapidez del salón. Caminando por los pasillos del castillo, sintiendo su pecho cada vez más apretado, se dirigió casi sin pensar a la salida, hacia los jardines, necesitando aire, necesitando un espacio en el cual no sintiera que se estaba aplastando, que se estaba ahogando.

Su caminata rápidamente pasó a ser una carrera hacia lo más alejado del jardín. El frió del comienzo del invierno quemando sus mejillas y haciéndola tiritar. Corrió hasta que sintió como sus pulmones estaban a punto de estallar y se dejó caer de rodillas, rompiendo a llorar con sollozos desgarradores y abrazándose con fuerza. Dejando salir el grito que tenía atorado en la garganta desde el comienzo del día, apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, transformándose en un ovillo humano, intentando protegerse -inútilmente- de un dolor que venía desde adentro.

Y se quedó así, sollozando, consolándose sin resultado alguno. El frío se fue colando por su cuerpo, aumentando los tiritones y provocando que comenzaran a castañearle los dientes. Aun así no se movió. No se sentía capaz levantarse y enfrentarse a una realidad donde ella era una heroína y, la verdad, no quería serlo.

Muchas más veces de las que le gustaría pensaba en que si hubiera sabido el precio que tuvo que pagar por salvar el mundo mágico, no lo hubiera hecho.

Y así la encontró él. Sintió sus pasos mientras se acercaba a ella. Como sus pies rompían las hojas secas al caminar, como removían la tierra. No levantó la vista para saber quién era. No se atrevía a hacerlo. No quería saber quien la vería en ese estado, ante quien se sentiría humillada y tendría que fingir estar compuesta y "bien".

Los pasos se detuvieron a su lado y, de reojo, pudo ver unos zapatos negros, bien lustrados, de hombre. De pronto una capa cayó sobre sus hombros y un olor a colonia masculina y menta inundó sus fosas nasales. Suspiró de forma entrecortada, con algunas lágrimas aun deslizándose por sus mejillas y tomó los bordes de la capa, apretándola contra su cuerpo, para que esta no se le cayera al incorporarse y enfrentar a su acompañante.

El pelo rubio se mecía con el viento. Los ojos grises, entrecerrados, contemplaban el paisaje que se extendía frente a ellos. El perfil de Draco Malfoy la mantuvo en vilo mientras ella esperaba, demasiado sorprendida para hablar, a que él iniciara una conversación.

- ¿Qué haces acá?- Le preguntó, con voz nasal, cuando notó que Malfoy no pensaba iniciar nada.- No estoy de humor para tus tonterías.

- Pienso.- Respondió él, de forma vaga.- Además, creo que hace mucho tiempo que no has tenido que soportar mis tonterías.

- Cierto.- Le concedió Hermione, mientras pensaba que, en este año, era la primera vez que ellos intercambiaban más de dos palabras.

- Toma.- Malfoy dejó frente a ella, sin tocarla, un pañuelo blanco, con las iniciales DM bordadas en la esquina. Poniéndose completamente roja, Hermione lo tomó y se sonó la nariz.

- Gracias.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando la nada. Hermione sentía su cerebro demasiado agotado como para preguntarse qué hacía él ahí, con ella. Sólo con su camisa de colegio y unos pantalones de tela. Muriéndose de frío para que ella pudiera abrigarse con su túnica. Draco Malfoy era el sujeto más raro que había conocido nunca, se dio cuenta. Una mezcla entre cobardía y fortaleza, entre un ser traicionero y uno que sacrificó todo por amor. Era socialmente un idiota y académicamente bastante brillante y ahora se daba cuenta que, además, era una persona que, desde el fin de la guerra, apenas existía. Comía, estudiaba, caminaba, respiraba, pero todo de forma ausente, desganada, carente de algo, de chispa.

Era una persona como ella.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? Le preguntó de pronto, sin pensar. Él, por primera vez desde que llegó, posó sus ojos en ella con extrañeza.

- ¿Cómo hago qué?

- Como lo soportas.- Contestó ella y por su mirada pudo ver que él no necesitaba más explicación, que había entendido perfectamente.

- No lo soporto Granger.-Su voz no demostraba ninguna emoción, pero al final, al pronunciar su apellido, había temblado un poco.- Pero no hay otra opción más que seguir adelante.

Ella asintió mientras sentía como otro acceso de llanto subía por su garganta. Se tapó la boca con la mano y giró la cabeza, intentando que él no viera que se volvía a romper. Sintió como la mano fría de Malfoy se posaba sobre su rodilla de forma tímida.

- Pero tú lo vas a lograr.- Comentó de forma desapasionada.- Algún día mirarás hacia atrás y todo esto habrá desaparecido de tu memoria. Y serás feliz.

- No quiero que me duela más...- Los sollozos se hicieron más audibles y ella volvió a su posición inicial, dejando caer la cabeza entre las rodillas, escondiéndose del mundo.

Lo sintió ponerse más cerca y acomodarle la túnica alrededor de los hombros. Podía sentir levemente el pequeño vaho de calor que exudaba su cuerpo. Él la dejó llorar, sin decir nada, con la mano rozando su rodilla, justo junto a su sien. Hermione no sabe después de cuánto tiempo logró dominar sus emociones y dejar de sollozar de forma desesperada, sólo sabe que, cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza, había comenzado a oscurecer y el castillo se veía iluminado a lo lejos.

Malfoy seguía a su lado, aun con la mirada pérdida en el infinito. Temblaba y sus uñas y labios tenían un tono levemente azulino, pero no se había alejado de ella.

- Tienes frío.- El tono de voz de Hermione estaba cargado de culpa.- Deberíamos volver.

- No te preocupes, me gusta tener frío.

- Pero te vas a enfermar...

- No me importa.- Comentó él, de modo cortante, provocando que, nuevamente, se extendiera entre ellos un pesado silencio.- Pero tienes razón, entremos.

Malfoy se puso de pie de un salto y extendió su mano hacia ella, quien la miró dubitativa un segundo antes de tomarla y dejar que él la tirase hacia arriba, poniéndola de pie. Estaba segura que se podían sentir todos los huesos de esa delgada mano al apretarla, así como estaba segura que el rubio estaba demasiado delgado como para que estuviera saludable. Se sintió de una forma extrañamente desagradable al pensar que este se había perdido la cena.

- ¿Por qué estabas afuera?- Preguntó, intentando contener las preguntas reales que quería hacerle: ¿Por qué te gusta tener frío? ¿Por qué no comes? ¿Por qué tienes arrugas a los 18 años? ¿Por qué pareces un fantasma en vida? ¿Por qué...?

- Me gusta salir a caminar entre las clases.- Al parecer era un hombre de respuestas vagas.- ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

- Es el cumpleaños de mi madre.- Respondió ella con sinceridad, demasiado cansada como para empezar a contar mentiras.

- ¿Murió?

- Algo así.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del castillo ya había oscurecido por completo y, seguramente, todo el mundo estaría en el gran comedor. La castaña suspiro pesadamente y, pese a estar muerta de hambre, decidió que no estaba de humor para tener contacto humano con grandes multitudes así que se iría a la cama directamente.

- Gracias.- Musitó, mientras encaraba al rubio.- El pañuelo te lo devuelvo limpio, no creo que te interese en el estado que está ahora.

- Quédatelo.

Ella lo miró sin saber bien que decir.

- Bueno...- Agregó después, con incomodidad, para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a su casa.- Adiós entonces, Malfoy.

- El comedor queda al otro lado, Granger.- Su voz sonaba extrañada.

- Después de lo de hoy, no tengo ganas de ver a nadie, la verdad.

Él la miró unos segundos, como si no entendiera. Luego una señal de comprensión apareció en sus ojos y asintió. Se miraron en silencio hasta que Hermione se dio la media vuelta.

- ¡Espera!

La muchacha detuvo su andar y giró la cabeza. Malfoy se mordía el labio y miraba hacia un costado, de una manera que a Hermione le pareció casi tierna.

- ¿Dime?

- No haz comido nada en todo el día...- Malfoy vaciló, para luego agregar de sopetón.- En mi habitación tengo unas galletas de chocolate... Podríamos ir a las cocinas por algo de beber y...

El muchacho no terminó la frase y, en vez de eso, sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo. Hermione encarnó una ceja. Una cosa era un aislado encuentro en el jardín en el cual ella logró tocar el lado humanitario del rubio, pero esto ya tomaba otro cariz. Ahora iban a hacer algo, deliberadamente, para extender su tiempo en compañía. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ella no era la única, al parecer, que se sentía sola y estaba desesperada por tener a alguien al lado. Alguien que pasara por cosas similares, que sintiera y viera la vida como ella.

Malfoy estaba buscándola. Y ella, quizás por sentirse vulnerable, por patetismo, por soledad, se quería dejar encontrar por alguien como él.

- Vamos, pero quiero pasar por mi habitación... Si no dejo alguna señal de vida, sospecho que se va a armar un jaleo de aquellos.

- De acuerdo.- Respondió él de forma cortante,

Luego de que Hermione dejara una criptica nota sobre la cama de Ginny se encaminaron a la cocina donde los elfos -benditos sean- sin preguntar, les dieron un jarrón de jugo de calabaza y un par de sándwiches pese a las protestas de Hermione sobre la sobreexplotación laboral.

Las ventajas del cansancio emocional es que todo termina dándote igual luego de cierto punto, así que, pese a que todo el camino hacia las mazmorras lo hicieron en silencio, Hermione nunca se sintió incómoda o fuera de lugar en compañía de Malfoy, así como nunca se preocupó o extrañó por su ofrecimiento, por estar metiéndose voluntariamente en la habitación de un chico, el cual había intentando dañarla seriamente en el pasado y encontraba, a lo menos, intrigante en el presente.

La situación era tan bizarra que no daba ni siquiera para preocuparse.

Gracias a la cena, al igual que Gryffindor, Slytherin se encontraba totalmente vacía, cosa que la muchacha agradeció.

- Por aquí.

Bajaron las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de los chicos. Esta tenía cinco camas, todas pulcramente ordenadas y un hechizo en el techo que permitía ver el cielo estrellado.

- Es una compensación por no tener ventanas.- Le explicó él, mientras le hacía una señal para que se sentara en su cama, la última junto a la pared.

Hermione, mientras esperaba que Malfoy sacara las galletas de su baúl, recorrió con la mirada, de forma curiosa, la habitación. En la primera cama se podían ver unos pergaminos junto a la almohada y libros en la mesita de noche. Asumió que era de Nott. Junto a esta, la cama de Zabinni tenía un par de camisas dobladas encima y una crema de algo junto al velador. Sabía que era suya porque a leguas se notaba que él era el sujeto más vanidoso de la historia de la tierra. La tercera cama era la única que no estaba ordenada, siendo de Goyle.

La cama entre la de Malfoy y esa estaba vacía.

La chica desvió la mirada, intentando alejar un recuerdo en específico de su mente, uno que vinculaba a las dos personas presentes en la habitación con las razones por las cuales esa cama estaba vacía.

En vez de eso, posó sus ojos sobre la mesita de noche del rubio. Tenía un libro y un vaso con agua, pero lo que se robaba la atención de la chica era la foto mágica de Narcissa y Lucius bailando juntos en el día de su boda. Estaban irreconocibles. Ambos con sendas sonrisas de absoluta felicidad, girando al son de una música invisible y luciendo completamente enamorados. Se veían puros, luminosos.

- Esa es mi foto favorita, me la robé de la mansión antes de que...- Draco fue incapaz de terminar la frase. En vez de eso le sirvió un vaso de jugo a la chica y comenzó a comer.

Mantuvieron breves intentos de conversaciones mientras se terminaban las provisiones alimenticias que habían conseguido. Alabando las galletas que Narcissa le había mandado a su hijo hace unos días y la buena mano de los elfos domésticos. En el transcurso de la improvisada cena, la chica lentamente se fue acomodando un poco más en la cama del rubio, quedándose, al terminar de comer, semi recostada, apoyando su cabeza sobre una mano, sintiendo la cabeza pesada. El llanto, el frío y ahora, la saciedad de la comida, provocaban que estuviera cayendo cada vez más amodorrada. Malfoy en cambio, no se veía somnoliento en lo absoluto, sino que su rostro se había ido tensando cada vez más.

- Granger.

- -Mmm...- Respondió la chica, sin tener energías suficientes como para modular algo coherente.

- No pienses mal ni nada.- Las mejillas de Malfoy estaban cada vez más sonrojadas.- Pero, si quieres seguir acá, voy a tener que cerrar los doseles de la cama, o tendrás que compartir tu tiempo con mis compañeros de habitación... A no ser que prefieras irte.

- No quiero irme.- Respondió ella con el corazón en la mano. Ella había estado a solas con hombres antes, había viajado por medio Reino Unido con Ron y Harry en una carpa, y jamás se había sentido extraña o tímida. Pero ahora...

Malfoy hizo un pase con su varita y cerró las cortinas que daban hacia las otras camas, dejando entre abierta aquella que daba a la pared. Como si, inconscientemente, quisiera darle a Hermione la posibilidad de escapar si ella quisiera.

La pose relajada de la chica ahora se sentía forzada. Reducidos a un pequeño universo como el que era la cama, Hermione se daba cuenta de lo realmente bizarra de toda la situación. Estaba en la cama de Draco Malfoy, acostada en la cama de Draco Malfoy, mirando como el mismísimo Draco Malfoy se saca los zapatos y se sentaba junto a ella.

- ¿Por qué te gusta tener frío?- Preguntó de sopetón.

- Porque necesito sentir.- Respondió él, sin mirarla.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Antes me preguntaste como lo soportaba.- Por primera vez le impregnó algo de emoción a su voz.- Sentir cosas me ayuda a hacerlo: Frío, calor, dolor... Lo que sea.

- ¿Y realmente sirve?

- No.- Malfoy se rió y esa risa sonó más a llanto que a otra cosa.- Pero ya no sé qué hacer.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio hasta que el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y los compañeros de Malfoy entrando a la habitación los hizo sobresaltarse. La muchacha tomó su varita y con un par de floreos se encargo de que estos no pudieran ni abrir las cortinas ni oír lo que sucedía adentro. Hechizo bastante útil para un adolescente en un internado, pese a que ella jamás se había visto en la necesidad de utilizarlo.

- ¿Draco, estás bien?- Se oyó la voz de Zabinni, con un deje de preocupación.

- Déjalo Blaise.- Respondió Nott.- Seguramente está durmiendo.

- Debería dejar de saltarse la cena.- El tono de voz del muchacho moreno tenía tintes de reproche.

- Debería dejar de hacer muchas cosas...- Al parecer, pensó la chica, las respuestas crípticas eran una característica de la casa de las serpientes.- Pero en fin...

Draco levantó su varita e hizo un hechizo que bloqueaba las voces del exterior.

- Mejor.- Suspiró y luego posó sus ojos en la chica que yacía recostada junto a él.

Hermione sintió el escrutinio del rubio sobre ella y se sonrojó, incapaz de mantener la mirada en alto. Se preguntó qué pensaría él al observarla. Si le gustaría lo que veía o no. Sabía que no era una muchacha particularmente atractiva, no tenía muchas curvas y le sobraba un kilo o dos. Su cabello seguía igual de enmarañado que siempre y, en comparación con las compañías usuales del rubio, ella no tenía por donde ganar. No le gustaba usar maquillaje ni vestirse a la moda como a Parkinson y no tenía el porte aristocrático ni los modales perfectos de Greengrass. Ella era solo...Bueno, ella misma. Tampoco es que se encontrara un adefesio ni nada por el estilo, tenía unas bonitas piernas y un trasero bastante agradable de mirar y, según le habían dicho, sus ojos también eran un punto fuerte en su fisonomía, grandes y castaños.

Así que esperó, a ver cuál era el próximo movimiento de Malfoy, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, mirándolo ella misma de refilón. A diferencia de sus amigos, Harry demasiado pequeño y demasiado delgado, y Ron, demasiado alto y demasiado corpulento, Malfoy tenía un cuerpo extrañamente armónico. No eran ni muy alto ni muy bajo, estaba bastante delgado pero aun así se veía extrañamente proporcionado. Tenía la espalda bien formada, seguramente gracias al Quiddicht, y las piernas largas. Lo rubio de su cabello y lo gris de sus ojos le otorgaban un aire casi angelical, que chocaba con su personalidad y con el rictus serio y amargo que tenía en el rostro.

Pensó nuevamente en sí misma y en cómo se vería junto a él. Tan diferentes, tan similarmente diferentes. Luego pensó en la foto que estaba sobre la mesita. Lucius y Narcissa eran como dos gotas de agua: altos, rubios, de ojos claros y pose elegante. Se preguntó si serían parientes o algo así. Sus padres también eran parecidos: un poco dientones ambos, de cabello castaño y sonrisa fácil. En cambio ellos chocaban a la vista de forma diametral. Quizás eso no significaba nada, o quizás, a diferencia de sus progenitores, significaba que su historia podía tener un final feliz.

Draco se recostó junto a ella, de perfil. Seguía mirándola con atención, sin hablar.

- ¿Qué ves?- preguntó ella, sin soportar ya más ese tenso silencio.

- A ti.

- ¿Por qué?

- Eres algo bastante agradable de mirar.

La muchacha se sonrojó y, ante esto, Malfoy soltó una risita.

- Idiota.- le murmuró mientras posaba sus ojos en los suyos. Estaban ambos de perfil, uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo alcanzaba si quiera a rozarse. Continuaron así unos segundos más hasta que ella, tragando saliva con nerviosismo, posó fijamente su mirada en los labios del muchacho.

- Malfoy...

- Dime Granger.

- Yo...- Inspiró profundamente.- ¿Crees que me resulte?

- ¿Qué cosa?- Su voz sonaba sinceramente curiosa.

- Esto de sentir.

El muchacho frunció levemente el ceño, sin responder.

- Quiero tratar.- Hermione inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, pudiendo sentir el aliento del chico chocando contra su boca. Luego agregó con la voz vacilante- Ayúdame a sentir.

- No sabes lo que quieres.-Respondió él con seriedad.

- No, no lo sé.

- Y estás vulnerable.- Acotó, como si ella no hubiera hablado.

- Sí, si lo estoy.

Ninguno se movió más que para rozar levemente sus manos.

- Me voy a aprovechar de ti.

- No me importa.- Tentativamente tocó el mentón del rubio con la yema de sus dedos.- Quizás soy yo la que se aprovecha de ti.

- Probablemente.- Le respondió con un susurro, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

**TBC.**


End file.
